It's the Thought that Counts
by Farringtongirl
Summary: The pilots are celebrating Starbucks birthday and some interesting gifts are exchanged. Bets are made, fanatsies are realized, and true love conquers all. LeeKara
1. It's the Thought that Counts

**Author's Note: I'm reposting this complete series of fics under the name of the original story, as per the request of many of my reviewers. If this is your first time reading, I hope you enjoy, and if you're rereading...well hot damn I'm good. Thanks for all the support. **

Spoilers- season one  
Disclaimers-I don't own these characters, Ron Moore does  
Summary- set after Kara has returned to Galactica. Pilots & crew are celebrating Starbucks birthday.

"All right, listen up! We've sung, we've drank, and I've taken most of your money and all of your pride" Kara beams, "now lets move on to the important subject of presents."

"Well Starbuck, with such a polite request as that, how could we refuse" Lee teases.

"Hey, how old are you anyway?" Hot Dog asks. Immediate silence fills the room and all eyes waver between Kara and Hot Dog, gauging the depth of shit he's in for asking her age.

Kara's face gives nothing away as she replies, "Older than you Hot Dog, but I'll always be prettier." She can't help but smile at the look of relief that spreads across his features. "Now come on, gifts!"

"Okay, okay." Kat holds out a small bag. "We submit to the will of the Almighty Starbuck, the nugget God, and we, your flight class, present you with this token of our respect and esteem."

Kara lets out an undignified snort and a "Yeah right" at that last bit. She parts the paper covering her gift from the nuggets and suddenly, her tone and gaze both turn icy when she asks, "What the frak is this?"

Lee knows that look and feels an immediate pang of sympathy for Hot Dog, who steps up to answer on behalf of the rooks.

"Well sir, we figured you'd be getting a lot of the standard gifts…ambrosia, books/music, cigars, and the like and we just thought…" he looks at his fellow nuggets "we thought this was a unique gift and that you'd find it funny."

Despite this explanation, the look on Kara's face does not change. Kara generally has a very good sense of humor and Lee finds her quite anger over this gag gift increasingly unnerving. "Starbuck, what's in the bag?"

Immediately cold hazel daggers are piercing at Lee, but he holds her gaze and she seems to calm a bit. At least her outright scowl has diminished to a pissy look of disbelief. She reaches into the bag and produces from it a handful, no more or less, of black clothing. She stands and unravels the garments to show the Triad table, what is unmistakably, a lace lingerie set. There are a few moments of tense silence, before the first whistle is let loose and the cat calls and jeering begin.

Lee can't help but smile in appreciation of the gift & the sheer brass of the rooks for giving it, but that smile fades when he takes in Kara's stoic poise. A shade of hollowness passes briefly through that sea of green and it conjures a memory from the fringes of Lee's mind.

In those few seconds of Lee's revelry, the patented Starbuck grimace has returned and she all but growls, "Please tell me you didn't give up stogies or booze for this?"

"Well sir" Kat hesitates, "it cost us two bottles of ambrosia."

"For this?" Kara gawks in exasperation. "Ok, apparently you nuggets still need a few lessons, so listen up. First off, remember that nothing says "Happy Birthday Starbuck" like a good bottle of booze. Second, next time have one of the senior pilots negotiate the trade, because you were robbed. Third and most important of all, Starbuck doesn't do lace! Got it!"

A chorus of "Yes, Sir's" murmur through the rec room.

Kara shakes her head slightly. Now that the initial shock has passed, she takes a moment to appraise the garments. The set is made of a semi-sheer, smooth black mesh material. There's a subtle lace trim on the waist of the thong panties that extends along the G-string. The bra has a simple ivy pattern embroidered over the cups, which would just barely cover the nipples. The lingerie is taunting, teasing, and, if she was being honest, totally Starbuck. The room has grown quite during her examination and she asks the necessary question whose answer she dreads. "Where the hell did you guys get this?"

Lee watches as the nuggets exchange furtive glances and his stomach drops a bit with foreboding.

Starbuck swings the thong around on her index finger, "Or more specifically…_who_ did you get this from?"

"Well we could only find one person who seemed about your size, Sir." Kat replied.

Lee nearly snorts ambrosia up his nose in an effort to keep from laughing at the indigent look on Kara's face. Obviously, up until this moment, she'd overlooked the fact that her nuggets must've speculated on her bra and panty size to accomplish this task. The small chuckle that manages to escape draws her attention away from Kat for a moment and earns him a death glare.

"WHO?" Her tone is insistent and harsh, causing Kat to flinch.

"Uhm…we got them from the X.O.'s wife."

A wave of revulsion grips her and Kara feels herself spinning. No wait, it's the panties that are spinning…on her finger…her finger is on the crotch of Ellen Tigh's panties…the panties of the biggest whore in the human race…the X.O.'s wife…which means that Paul Tigh undoubtedly touched, petted, and removed this thong...with that final mental image Kara's brain functions cease. Her finger freezes in its circular motion, sending the panties flying into the middle of the Triad table. The ripple effect of all the pilots scrambling back from the table to escape the panties of "Super Tramp" would've been highly entertaining if Kara wasn't concentrating all her energy on not vomiting.

Once a safe distance from Mrs. Tigh's thong, Lee chances a look in Kara's direction. She is still staring at the violated finger and she looks decidedly ill. "Kara?"

"If anyone needs me I'll be scrubbing the skin off this finger in the head." She promptly turns around and exits the rec room, leaving her winnings and gifts behind.

"Maybe we should go after her?" Kat offers.

"I would advise that all the rooks to keep clear of Starbuck for a little while." Lee is throwing the items that Kara has left behind into the bag from the nuggets. "In fact, consider it an order. I'd hate to have to throw her in the brig on her birthday and I have no doubt that she'd deck the first of you that dares speak to her." Lee sighs and chooses a discarded fork to pick up the now infamous thong.

"That's really not necessary, sir" Hot Dog offers. "They were never worn. We just took the tags off because that's what you do with gifts…you don't leave the price tag on."

Lee gives the nuggets an accusatory stare "I'm not buying that theory seeing as money has no value now-a-days. Try again."

"And…" Hot Dog continues "we thought her reaction to the news of who we got it from would be priceless, but not traumatic. Really sir, we had no idea she'd be so pissed off. It was just a joke."

Lee shakes his head and picks up the flimsy panties, depositing them into the gift bag. "Look guys I get it, and if truth be told, Starbuck has given out her fair share of prank gifts, you just…you just picked the one thing that really gets under her skin. I'll talk to her and straighten things out, but I meant what I said…steer clear of Starbuck until I give you the green light."

"Yes, sir."

----------------------------------------------------

Lee finds her in officer quarters staring at the picture of her, him, and Zak in her locker. He can't decide the best way to approach this, but suddenly her current point of focus provides him with the answer. "You know, I'm really impressed with how you handled that situation tonight Kara."

She starts at the sound of his voice and rounds on him with a furious gaze, "Don't mock me Lee. I'm not in the mood."

"No. I'm serious" he tells her, his voice even and serene. "In fact I would say that the rooks got off light" he says as he closes the distance between them. "If I remember correctly, the last guy to give you underwear for a gift was rewarded with a black eye." Lee smiles at the shocked look on Kara's face.

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw Zak a few days after the Solstice when he'd presented you with a similar gift. At first he kept to some lame story about a bar scuffle, but he could never lie worth a damn. At least not to me, and I finally got the truth out of him with a few shots of ambrosia." Lee's eyes are twinkling with mirth and suddenly they are both laughing in shared memory.

Kara feels the constraint in her chest lessen for the first time since opening the gift bag earlier that night. "It's odd that you brought that up, because that was the first thing I thought of when I opened that gift from the nuggets. In fact, my drowning in that memory is probably the only thing that saved those poor nuggets from a beat down."

"Well, at least the set they gave you wasn't crotch-less" Lee adds with a knowing, shit-eating grin. "I told Zak, that's probably where he went wrong. It's presumptuous to give a woman lingerie in general, but giving her 'easy-access' undies is crossing the line."

Kara is mortified by Lee's intimate knowledge but can't fully stifle a giggle when she tells him, "Okay that is officially more than you needed to know…anything else Zak told you about me?"

"Not much that I didn't know already."

Kara nods and her disposition, which was so light just moments ago, seems burdened again. Lee is worried that he's said something wrong, but before he can react, she begins to answers his unasked question.

"Zak and I fought about that once." She glances at him briefly to affirm that he's listening. "On more than one occasion, I got the impression he was jealous of our relationship and I confronted him about it." She sighs heavily and Lee waits, with baited breathe, for her to continue. "Zak told me that he felt he was always playing catch-up when it came to understanding me, compared to you, because we'd been roommates and friends for so long."

Lee laughs slightly at his naïve brother's logic, "I don't know what Zak was thinking…I've never had any insight into the workings of the mind of Starbuck."

Kara smiles faintly, continuing, "I think what really disturbed Zak, was that you knew so many little details about my habits, past, and reasoning. He felt that those were the things that only he and I should know and share."

Lee's head is swimming with this new information and he can feel guilt pressing in, but the lunacy of it all makes him pause. He gently takes her hand in his, "Kara, I'd never apologize for knowing you first because that's just ridiculous. It sounds like Zak was just insecure and given that you were his first love, he needed the reassurance. I'm glad you were able to give that to him."

Kara shakes her head in frustration, "But don't you see Lee, I didn't give it to him when he needed it most. I gave him a false reassurance, when I should've been honest with him, and it got him killed." Errant tears are sliding down her cheeks and she swipes at them viciously. "But I did it anyway because, the thing that really burned him, made him especially envious, was when he saw the way we flew together. He told me…he told me that it was like watching you frak me in the sky. A perfect synchronized rhythm, driven by instinct and intimacy." She looks up at Lee to find sorrow in the depths of his pale blue eyes. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No. Kara, you don't have to carry these things inside, you can talk to me. I may not know what to say, but I'll always listen." He squeezes her hand until their eyes are locked, "Zak's need to feel validated by being able to fly, was something ingrained in him, hell in both of us, from a very young age. It's why I blamed my father for Zak's death, but I'm slowly coming to realize that we all played a part. We each contributed our own mistakes which lead to that tragedy, but the truth is that Zak's death was an accident and there's no one person to blame."

Kara sniffles slightly as she regains her poise and asks, "Have you shared this newfound wisdom with your father yet?"

"I will, but not tonight. Tonight, for another twenty minutes anyway, it's your birthday and I intend to see you smile a bit more before it's over." He holds up the bag with her deserted presents and pulls out the bra & panty set. Kara inches back into her bunk putting as much distance between her and the likely VD catalog panties of Lady Tigh.

"Keep those things away from me. Ew. I can't even believe you're touching them."

Between laughs, Lee explains the sinister plot of the nuggets and much to his surprise, Kara is laughing too by the end.

"Well I have to give them credit; it was a dirty trick worthy of the Starbuck seal of approval. But Lords of Kobol help them if they should ever pull a stunt like that on me again."

"Just to be safe, I'll switch shifts with Hot Dog so that I'm you're wingman tomorrow."

"Lee, don't you trust me" Kara asks in her most sing-song innocent voice.

Lee levels her with his CAG look and tone, leaving no room for doubt, "With my life" and she smiles warmly at the acknowledgement of trust. "But not with those of the rooks for the next 48 hours." Now he's smiling and Kara's hard-pressed not to emulate.

"So, is keeping me out of the brig your present?"

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint." Lee turns to his locker and pulls from it a Galactica standard issue file folder. With a shy smile, he presents it her, "Happy Birthday Kara."

Kara looks at the folder before giving Lee a swift searching look. "Lee if you're trying to pass off paperwork as a gift for me, I may just need to shoot you. I'm starting to think that the bra & panties of Ellen "Easy" Tigh isn't such a repulsive gift after all."

"Just, open it."

Kara peels back the folder cover and is rendered speechless for a full minute. Her eyes are roving swiftly in disbelief and when she caresses the pages with her fingers, they're trembling. Indeed her entire body is shaking with restrained emotion and Lee almost misses her faint question, "Where did you get this?"

"When we were setting up security for Colonial Day" Kara can't suppress a flinch of guilt about that trip, but Lee continues "the entertainment director on Cloud Nine inquired whether you, Kara Thrace, were related to the famous pianist and composer."

Kara looks up from the folder a bittersweet expression on her lovely face.

"As it turns out he's a big fan of your father's work and he was kind enough to make a hand written copy of the sheet music for 'Death of a Caprican Sunset' in exchange for a few shuttle trips. I know it's your favorite piece and I just thought you should have it to hold, even if you can't listen to it."

A tear slips down her cheek and Lee quickly brushes it aside with his thumb, "Lords, Kara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…" his words fall off as he notices that Kara has turned her head into the palm of his hand, nuzzling it softly. When she looks at him, she seems shocked by her own actions.

Kara retreats from Lee's hand, but into his personal space. She places one hand on his cheek, the other still holding the precious sheet music, and kisses him softly. The kiss is chaste and warm, full of innocence, but there's an intensity humming below the surface. Her head dips towards his shoulder, initiating a hug and she whispers to him "I love it. Thank you, Lee."

Lee caresses the nape of her neck as she takes a step back from him, "You're welcome." The heat between them is palpable and Lee considers pulling her back in to taste those honey-sweet lips more thoroughly, but she breaks their silence and the moment passes.

"I still can't believe you did this, thought of this?"

"Well that's the point isn't it? Hell, when the world you know has been destroyed, when it comes to gifts, I guess the old cliché holds true now more than ever…it's the thought that counts."

A warm feeling settles into Kara's belly and she knows that it's not just the gift she loves. She loves the thought behind it, the mind behind the thought, and the man whose mind knows her so well. "In that case, this thought is the loveliest I've ever received. Thank you."

The sincerity in her gratitude causes his blood to sing. "Well, the sheet music was only one part of the original plan. What I really wanted was to give this to you over on Cloud Nine, so I could play the piece for you. Now granted I haven't played in years, but I would've been willing to try. Maybe one day, when we get a day off…" he trails off and Kara lets out a short laugh.

"Lee if you can manage to pull that off, I'll attend the concerto in Lady Tigh's underwear of sin."

It's meant as a joke but the intimacy of his gift and the lingering kiss just before, be speaks a challenge.

"Is that a bet, Starbuck?"

Kara smiles, a mischievous glint in her eye, as she extends her hand. "If you're up to the challenge, Captain. Shall we say 30 days? If you can set that up, I'll attend the concert wearing a skirt & blouse and the gift from my rooks. If you fail, you will attend that evening's Triad game wearing my gift from the rooks beneath your fatigues."

Lee should know better than to play this game with her, but her superior smile and the thought of Kara in that lace thong wreaks havoc on his judgment. "You're on Staruck."

They shake hands and hold the touch for a moment too long….

"Captain Adama please report to CIC, pass the word to Captain Adama, report to CIC immediately."

"Frak."

Kara laughs, "Good luck on getting those vacation days boss man."

"We'll just wait and see who's laughing in 30 days." When he reaches the hatch, he briefly turns around telling her, "And, Kara…Happy Birthday."


	2. When the Music Dies

**A/N: All the chapter titles are the names of each of the fics in the series when I posted them separately.**

Spoilers- The Farm  
Disclaimers-I don't own these characters, Ron Moore does  
Summary- Set before the 30 day deadline, Kara has a nightmare and Lee is there to comfort her.

In the dim lighting of the makeshift quarters he can see her sleeping restlessly. Her fingers twitch and he thinks that she's dreaming of flying, but a muffled sob and the way she pulls herself into a fetal position has him up and out of his bunk in a heartbeat. Lee is not sure whether he should wake her or not, so he holds his silence and gently brushes a stray hair back from her anguished face.

In this run down old house, the small den is her favorite place to hide. She's nearly eleven and she only vaguely remembers her father, but this was his room and she feels safe here. Her mother hates this room, because he left her for what's centered here…a small piano. Her mother hates Kara too and for the same reason. She believes that he didn't want children, and more specifically he didn't want Kara.

Her mother has been drinking since dawn and it's a solid bet that she'll be passed out into the early evening, so Kara indulges her fantasy and sits at the piano. She plays soft nonsensical tunes and imagines that her father is sitting next to her, teaching her, sharing his love for music and entwining it with his love for his little girl. A secret smile blooms on her lips and the smack that brings her back to reality is all that more harsh because of the sweetness of her daydream.

"What is all this racket you're making?" her mother screams, making far more noise than Kara had been. Her quiet shock at her mothers' sudden appearance in a room she normally ignores wins her another back-handed slap that nearly causes Kara to fall off the bench.

"I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well I didn't mean to have you so I guess we're both sorry, aren't we." Kara can smell the ambrosia on her breath and nods in reply, silently sending prayers to the Lords of Kobol to protect her from the coming moments.

"Huh…so you think you're going to play the piano and then run off and leave me too do you?" she asks leaning over into her daughters face. She grips Kara's chin roughly and forces her frightened green eyes to look up into her own "Answer me! Or so help me you'll get a beating, the likes of which you've never had before."

"No, Mama. I was just playing."

"You were just playing…well then go on and play. Let's see if you're good at something, for once." She levels Kara with an appraising gaze, one meant to invite trust and confidence, but it freezes Kara with terror. "PLAY" her mother commands.

Kara places her fingers lightly on the cool ivory and begins to play another nameless tune, but her fingers are trembling and her mother's laughter causes tears to fall, marring her vision of the board.

"You call that music." Kara stops her play, believing this criticism to be her signal to halt, but her mother grabs her hair roughly before pushing her face against the top of the piano. "I didn't tell you to stop!" The familiar tang of copper fills her mouth and the salt of her tears soon joins it, forming the bitter taste that defines Kara's childhood…blood and tears.

She resumes her play and her mother is now dancing around the room in slow circles with her eyes closed. After a few minutes she bumps into the piano, causing Kara to loose her rhythm and stop, but she's too afraid to remove her hands from the keys. Their eyes meet and a lone tear drips down her mother's cheek as she tells her, "Ah, Kara baby, you're daddy's little girl." She then slams the key cover down onto the keys, breaking every bone in both of Kara's hands between the first and second knuckle.

She screams and cries in agony, but this time someone who loves her is waiting to comfort her. She feels the secure warmth of his touch and for a moment, she thinks her father has come to rescue her. Then the veil of the dream lifts and she opens her eyes to find stormy blue depths looking back at her.

She's embarrassed and mortified at appearing so weak in front of him, but her need for security at this moment overrides all her patented Starbuck defenses and she clings to him tightly. He doesn't question her, just holds her close whispering comforting words in her ear until she grows quiet.

He gives her a searching look as she retreats from his embrace, but he keeps hold of her hands, lightly rubbing his thumbs over scars no one can see.

"Do you want me to stay?" he whispers it softly, tentative.

She shakes her head in a self-disgusted gesture which neither, affirms nor refutes his offer. Kara lifts her gaze to him, resolute steel in her eyes as she informs him, "I won't tell you."

"I know better than to ask." He smiles gently, reassuring her that he has no intention of prying.

She nods slowly and lies down onto her bunk; his warm body follows her decline, embracing her once more. Kara feels the need to thank him, but no words can express the salvation that Lee represents for her. She brings his hand to her lips and kisses them softly at the point where her own were broken. His fist uncurls to trace the line of her jaw and his fingertips settle at the nape of her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. Kara drifts off to sleep soon after, thanking the Gods for the silence of the present.


	3. The Concert

Disclaimers-I don't own these characters, Ron Moore does  
Summary- The resolution to the bet proposed at the end of chapter 1.

"Starbuck, hold up a minute, I have a message for you."

Kara turns to find a breathless nugget chasing after her, "What is it Kat? I've got 3 hours to catch some rack time before mids, so make it snappy."

"Captain Adama asked me to get this to you before you turned in sir" Kat replies, handing Kara an octagonal slip of paper neatly folded in two and sealed shut.

"Oh he did, did he? And what's the CAG doing that's so important that he's using my nuggets as personal messengers?"

"He was boarding a shuttle craft for a supply run to Cloud Nine. To the best of my knowledge, sir, he'll be gone until tomorrow. At least that's what the updated schedule says."

Kara's stomach lurches at this new piece of information and there's a battle ensuing between excitement, at the thought he may have pulled off the impossible, and disappointment at losing. It's been 29 days and given this week's roster and the way Lee's been avoiding the Triad table lately, she figured victory was guaranteed. The mental image of Lee shifting uncomfortably at the Triad table trying to stop the progress of her thong riding up his ass was becoming one of her favorite day-dreams. Of course, that fantasy comes in a distant second to the one where she removes the offending garment with her teeth.

Some of her thoughts must have shown on her face because Kat interrupts inquiring, "Are you okay Lt? You look a little flushed."

Kara snaps back to reality with dizzying speed, "I'm fine Kat, just tired."

"Well you deserve a break sir, we all do. Enjoy your off shift."

"Thanks."

Kara can't help but feel a rush of adrenaline as she fingers the sealed edge of the note. Gods, how pathetic is it that they're passing secret notes like they're in grade school? 'Meet me on Cloud Nine? – circle Yes or No' she stifles a giggle at the thought, but Apollo would never write something that childish. Zak, yes, but Lee…Frak. She shakes her head vehemently to derail that train of thought before it builds speed.

With a heavy sigh Kara heads back to officer quarters to open her message in privacy. Once the curtains are pulled shut on her bunk she slips her finger beneath the tape seal and the butterflies in her stomach take for the air as she spreads the page open. The tidy scrawl is instantly recognizable as Lee's and she can almost hear his smug tone inside her head as she reads…

Kara,

Made it with one day to spare!

By the time you get this, I'll already be on Cloud Nine making all the necessary preparations. I hope you don't mind, but I took the sheet music from your locker so that I could practice a bit before you arrive. Just so you know, I didn't snoop and in fact I left you a little present in preparation for tonight…it's in the bag with your evening attire. If you check the revised schedule you'll see that Kat will be taking your mid shift and that you're not scheduled for CAP until the morning shift tomorrow. There's a shuttle scheduled to leave Galactica for Cloud Nine at 1600 hours from the port landing bay; you're already on the passenger list. Once on-board, meet me at the center fountain in the gardens; I will have removed any garden hoses from the vicinity, so don't even try!

Lee

She smiles broadly remembering the exquisite way that Lee's tanks clung to his chest the afternoon before the Quorum security detail. Though that was a mere ocular appetizer compared to when he paraded around in nothing but a flimsy towel the following day. Her breath is coming in short labored bursts and she forces her body back into control. Did I see something about a present? Lee is a brave man for daring to enter the only private domain Kara has left, but all will be forgiven, if she likes what she finds. Kara opens her locker and grabs the bag with her birthday present from the nuggets, sexy black lingerie courtesy of Ellen Tigh, and finds two additional items. The first is a set of black heels and the second, another note which reads, "Just in case you had any illusions of wearing your combat boots tonight." She can't help but laugh at his intuition. Its official, he knows her way too well!

The truth is that she's been secretly hoping to loose this bet. Kara planned not only to keep up her end of the bargain, by wearing the lingerie, skirt and blouse, but she'd gone through hell and back to get a new razor and some lotion to shave her legs. She could feel the itch of stubble on her legs right now and a shiver passed through her as she imagined feeling the soft stubble of Lee's beard teasing her soon-to-be silky smooth calves.

A soft moan of anticipation escapes her lips and she prays none of the other pilots heard her. She suddenly wishes that Kat hadn't caught up with her in the hall, because although she had almost 4 hours to kill, she couldn't sleep now if she tried.

"Frak! Frak! Frak! Why can't I get this right?" Lee has been playing this piece for nearly an hour and although he knows that his technique is perfect, it still sounds wrong, like the tempo is off somehow. Kara used to play a recording of this song all the time at the academy, so he knows how it's supposed to sound…FRAK. His nerves begin to get the better of him and Lee wonders if she'll be disappointed by his rendition. 'Maybe this whole thing was a mistake' he thinks with a sigh.

The alarm on his watch beeps, breaking his concentration and bringing fresh waves of anxiety. Lee takes a deep breath to re-establish his normal, calm demeanor. He arranges the sheet music back into order at the piano before covering the keys and exiting the hall.

The rhythm of his pace has unconsciously harmonized with that of the piece he's been trying to master and before too long he's looking out across a sunlit garden. The fake horizon is slowly sinking and he uses the fading light to scan the perimeter of the fountain, only to discover that he's arrived first.

He strolls out towards the fountain and sits on the edge waiting and reviewing his mental checklist for the evening. A gentle and familiar laugh breaks upon him like a splash of cold water, and in actuality it's accompanied _by_ a splash of cold water. He turns quickly to see Kara slapping another small wave of water toward his backside; apparently she'd snuck up from behind to get the drop on him.

Well two could play that game! Lee retaliates on instinct sending a light spray across the surface only to hear Kara curse, "Frak Lee!" This declaration coincides with his first glimpse of Kara for the evening. She's wearing the black heels he'd left in her locker, a black mid-thigh skirt clings tightly in all the right places, and she's wearing a light gray top, which thanks to his counter-attack is nearly transparent. Words utterly fail him as Lee takes in the sight of one very beautiful, but pissed off Kara Thrace.

"Well?" she insists, obviously looking for an apology.

"Give me second." Her eyes flash and Lee amends, "If I don't take a moment, I'll just end up saying something stupid like the last time we were here, and your knees are the last thing I want to compliment tonight."

Kara's features soften immediately because Lee is absolutely adorable when he's flustered. She may have lost the bet, but she feels a thrill of victory despite it all because of the way he's looking at her right now. After a full minute goes by Lee finally manages, "Wow."

Kara can't help but laugh and raise an eyebrow at Lee who simply shrugs and tells her, "If I keep it simple, I can't screw it up. And speaking of screwing up, I'm sorry about the water, but in all honesty you did start it." She gives him an outraged look and he raises his hands in placation, "It's not like I got away unscathed, my ass is soaking wet and it looks like I've pissed myself."

She's smiling now but counters, "Yes, but all of Cloud Nine can't see through your pants."

Lee blushes crimson as he tries not to stare at the obvious truth in her statement. He can actually make out the ivy lace pattern of her bra and is suddenly thankful that the water from the fountain is chilling him below the waist.

Kara snaps her fingers at eye level and Lee is mortified to realize that he's been caught staring. He quickly removes his dress coat and places it over her shoulders by way of apology.

The gesture is so romantic, spontaneous, and sweet, that Kara is stunned into silence. After all, she did start it, but who could blame her for wanting to see Lee's pants cling to that perfect tight ass. Hell the wait staff of Cloud Nine should be giving her a tip! The blush is still lingering on the column of his throat as Kara finally finds her voice, "Thank you."

After a few moments of silence Lee asks, "Are you hungry?"

She gives him a saucy smile, "What did you have in mind?" A series of emotions play across his face in quick succession; he starts at embarrassed, proceeds to conflicted, but it's the last look of determination mingled with desire that makes her knees weak.

"Dinner" he tells her, offering his arm. She tries not to look disappointed, but his chuckle shatters that hope, but a new one rises when he whispers in her ear, "For now."

Dinner is a very relaxing affair and they talk about their academy days, Galactica scuttlebutt, flying, and what Earth will be like. They indulge in some after dinner drinks and dusk has fallen by the time they head towards the concert hall. Kara is following his lead, staring at the back of the jacket she'd recently returned and disappointed by the fact that Lee's pants are now dry. He stops short to open the door and the ambrosia after dinner coupled with the hypnotic sway of his lean hips causes Kara to bump into him.

"Whoa! What happened to your tolerance Starbuck?" he asks as he steadies her by gently snatching her wrist.

"Frak you!" she retorts and then laughs lightly because that's pretty much the idea that made her stumble anyway.

Lee is smiling down at her, "Well I was going to have you close your eyes and lead you inside, but seeing as you're having trouble walking with both eyes open…" which earns him punch in the arm. "Okay, okay." He opens the doors and Kara looks inside to see a single spotlight shining on a grand piano and a lone chair beside it. As they approach Lee gestures her towards the chair and settles himself at the piano.

Kara looks at the chair then back at Lee, "Do you mind if I sit at the bench?"

The question throws Lee off balance and before he can reply Kara explains, "When my father wrote 'Death of a Caprican Sunset', I was actually with him at the piano. And whenever I hear it, that's what I remember."

The sad look of remembrance and vulnerability on her face drowns the self consciousness that flared at her original request. Lee pats the bench beside him and she sits on his left side and telling him as she does so, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, just so long as you keep in mind that I haven't played in years. So, be gentle, okay?"

"I'll be good" she promises with a solemn tone and un-reassuring mock salute.

"Okay." Lee sets his fingers on the keys and closes his eyes, collecting his thoughts and focusing his energy. As he opens his eyes he exhales slowly. Kara notices that his facial features are rigid, and his eyes are fixed on a point over and above the piano. He is not looking at the sheet music and she's surprised her when she hears the first somber chords break the silence of the hall. At first she watches him play, admiring his form (which of course is perfect), but it's the graceful dexterity in his hands that capture her admiration. She briefly wonders if those skilled fingers will play her as tenderly as he does this piano. He's relaxing into the piece now, demonstrating more confidence in his skill and causing drabbles of desire to well within her. Kara's chastises herself mentally for being aroused by a piece of music her father wrote, but dismisses the awkwardness moments later when she realizes it's the player and not the piece that's driving her need. She reigns in her libido, after missing about 5 bars, and returns her attention to the music.

She allows the familiar melody to wash over her and she closes her eyes to remove the source of her temptation. The haunting chords invoke long forgotten memories against the blank canvas of her mind. Though most would consider this piece depressing, it links Kara to the fondest and happiest times in her youth.

Lee is more than a little surprised when he hears Kara humming softly in chorus with the music. Kara has a beautiful singing voice, a soft and sexy alto range, and much like her painting, it's one of her guarded secrets. Her voice entrances him and the distraction causes him to drop the beat slightly through the rest of the song.

When the last note fades, Kara opens her eyes slowly and she looks at Lee with a sly secretive smile, "That's how he played it." At the confused look on Lee's face she clarifies, "The music was written in half time, but he always played the piece just slightly slower. He said it was a matter of style over substance." She laughs lightly, "Actually he said that whenever he played in deviation from his original composition. I think it was his favorite excuse to break his own rules." She touches the sheet music before them with reverence, "I thought I'd never hear this again." She turns toward him, nudging their knees and shoulders together as she entwines their fingers. He squeezes her hand gently before seeking out her eyes; her green and his blue, speaking volumes of cryptic emotion. A lone tear slips off her lashes, but she doesn't move to wipe it, nor will she release his hands to let him do so. "Leave it" she tells him. "I want you to remember what this meant to me."

"I know." Lee leans forward and gently kisses her cheek where the errant tear has settled. His cheek is flush against her own and she can feel his breathe on her ear when he whispers, "But, I'd rather keep a happier reminder than the taste of your tears Kara."

They both know that this is a stolen moment out of time for them…she is not Starbuck, he is not her CAG, and the ghost of Zak cannot shame their union. Here and now, there's a bubble encasing them and protecting them from the responsibilities of the future and the mistakes of the past. At present, they can share anything they dare without consequence, because it is only them, in a moment of purity.

And it _is_ purity that brands their lips as they kiss. For Kara this kiss is the most delicate and sensual of her entire life, a slow interplay of the softest lips she's ever felt and a coaxing, teasing mouth and tongue. A fevered pitch soon displaces the gentle start as their pulses begin to rise and their bodies decline. Lee has one hand on her back supporting her and extends his other hand toward the piano to steady their dissent. Kara can hear the sound of stray notes as he blindly grasps the keyboard. Then suddenly she hears a muffled clap, the sensation of Lee's lips is gone but the new sound of his cursing has replaced it, and Kara finds her head connecting with the piano bench much sooner and more painfully than intended. In that instant, the bubble bursts and reality intrudes….guilt flares, pain sears, war, cylons, rank, and duty become relevant again.

"What the hell?" Kara's protest is directed partially at Lee for dropping her, but also to the Gods for teasing her with hope.

"Frak! Frak! Oh, I'm sorry Kara, its just…Ugh…I forgot how much that hurts." Lee is wincing and shaking his right hand, while continuing the pointless exercise of expelling pain through profanity.

Her first instinct is to laugh, but when she notices the closed key cover and the bloody scrapes around Lee's knuckles, a wave of nausea rolls over her. She's off the bench and standing a safe distance from the piano, before Lee can even comment on her odd behavior.

"Kara? Are you alright?"

She shakes her head, more in an effort to banish the memories of her childhood trauma than in answer to his question.

"Look, it's just a scratch and maybe a few bruises. I didn't mean to freak you out." He steps closer to her and thankfully she doesn't retreat further. "It was an accident."

This was obviously the wrong thing to say as her eyes went wide with terror and then steeled with fury. How was Lee to know that those were the exact words her mother had told the emergency room doctors, when she brought Kara in after her own 'accident?'

"Kara, you're scaring me." The worried look on his face anchors her back in the present and she takes a moment to steady herself.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I can't tell you why I…not now…but maybe…" she's flustered and babbling and she hates feeling like this, "Agh! Can we just forget it? Please?"

As much as he wants to understand, Lee knows that this is not the time to push her. "Ok. Is your head alright?"

Her nervous laugh breaks the tension, "That's a loaded question, Lee. But if you're asking about the bump which resulted from your 'smooth' seduction attempt? Let's just say I'll survive."

He reaches back to feel the small goose egg which is beginning to form at the back of her head and her response is to wince and hiss sharply. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Kara then bursts out into peels of laughter, her eyes twinkling merrily, "You are too easy."

Lee's mask of concern drops and a smug look replaces it, "First I'm a prude and now I'm easy? Make up your mind Starbuck?"

"Definitely sexually repressed" Kara replies, without missing a beat. When it comes to 12-year old teasing tactics, Starbuck is God.

Lee's reaction is to quirk an eyebrow with an 'Oh really' smirk before casting his gaze between Kara and the piano bench.

She shrugs unconcernedly. "I've always been one who believes that actions speak louder than words. You want to change my mind? Prove me wrong Adama."

"I thought that after today you would have learned that there's nothing I can't do once I set my mind to it."

Kara considers the point, "I've got to admit, you pulled this off nicely. The note, the heels, the shuttle, dinner...all those little details" she closes the distance between them slowly as she continues, "Consider me pleasantly surprised by your ingenuity and foresight; particularly at how you managed to get me over here inconspicuously."

"Nice to know I can impress you" he quips dryly. "So, exactly how did you expect me to get you off…" the end of his sentence is cut short as Kara presses her index finger to his lips. Her close proximity is pushing his gentlemanly resolve beyond its known limits even before her sultry voice purrs, "That's a good question. My musings on the topic of 'you getting me off' always leaves me with a satisfied smile, but all the variations in method, mood, and setting…hmmm…let's just say I expect nothing but the best from the great Apollo."

She can feel the heat and moisture of his lips against her hand, and she wonders absently if it's her finger which is trembling or his lips. Her hand slips down to his chest, unconsciously curling into the folds of his dress grays…damn but he looks delicious.

"You're just full of challenges today aren't you?" he asks, his tone gravely, laced with a predatory vibe that sends heat rolling through Kara's prone form.

He knows that this is wrong and she knows it too. It's all about teasing and nothing like the intimacy of before, and yet the challenge and equality between them is what attracts them to one another. Somehow their previous encounter was absolved of the normal burdens, and it seems cruel and unfair to have them resurface now. But nothing with them has ever been easy and Lee wonders for a moment if it should be? Would he love her as he does now without all the past between them? All the thoughts and emotions are jumbled and he feels paralyzed. In reality, only seconds have passed and in them he's drawn closer to her. It seems the instincts of his body can read the conclusions of his subconscious better than his fevered mind. He willingly relents to the wisdom of that intrinsic nature.

A devilish grin spreads across Kara's face as she backs up, Lee following her retreat, until she feels the piano pressed against her back and the radiant heat of Lee's proximity encasing her front. She arches her back as she pulls her arms behind her to grip the ledge of the piano, causing her breasts to skim against his chest. Kara's nipples contract almost painfully, scratching against the ivy pattern of lace beneath her blouse. This slight shared contact would be imperceptible to most people, but the mark of any great viper pilot is a set of finely honed senses. If the look of intensity in his eyes is any indication, Lee is battling the same siege against the sight, scent, touch, sound, and taste of this moment as she is. She doesn't want their sense of duty or guilt to win this time, she wants to surrender, she wants to offer and accept peace.

She once told Helo that she fought because she didn't know how to do anything else, but in the reflection of his eyes she finds the only thing worth fighting for and the reasons to fight against it, no longer make sense. She lets instinct take over.

She slowly flexes her triceps, pushing herself up to sit on the piano top. As she does so, her foot draws along Lee's calf, stopping just above his knee before she crosses her ankles in a demure and taunting manner.

Sitting on the piano puts Kara at a vantage point slightly above Lee and he tries not to smile as realizes this puts her breasts closer to his eye level. He places a hand on either side of her, so that his thumbs are resting against her hips. "I've kept up my part of the deal and now it's time to pay up Starbuck."

"You don't trust me Lee? You know for a fact that I'm wearing the bra and panties that my nuggets so foolishly bequeathed as a birthday present. I think everyone in the garden of Cloud Nine can confirm it, in case you've forgotten."

His eyes flare with a possessive gleam, "I haven't, but the bra was only one half of their present. I'm afraid that I will require both visual and manual confirmation of the full ensemble to satisfy my needs." As he speaks, his hands are tracing along the back of her calves and drawing circles on the sensitive flesh above the back of her knees. She's biting her bottom lip, but a murmur of pleasure still escapes.

The combination of her response to his touch and his own aching need, spurs Lee to slide his right hand around to trace the flank of her outer thigh, raising her skirt hem higher. His left hand skims up along the side of her body until he's cupping her face. She gently bites his thumb, licking the tip with a rapid dart of her tongue and a wicked grin of promise.

Lee groans and pulls her lips down toward his own, hungry to devour that smile and fulfill that promise of sin. Kara feels his tongue trace her bottom lip and she moans deeply, offering more of her mouth to his lavish praise. When she fully opens her mouth to him, Lee drinks deeply, savoring the taste that will condemn all others to banality…Kara. He is certain that he has never known such abandon or relief and for the first time in his life, Lee is happy that a situation is beyond his control.

Lords, but the taste of her is madness itself. If he was thinking rationally…nope…don't even want to go there…his head dismisses as her hot mouth ravishes his neck. He grins with relish at the though of where he would like to venture, as his hand slides further up her thigh, causing her to whimper his name. He grates his teeth not-so-gently across her throat and he thinks he may have gone too far when she pulls back from him, but her eyes are glassy with desire.

Kara slowly spreads her legs apart, pulling Lee in between them so that their bodies are pressed against one another and the piano. She can feel his lips sucking at the heat of her pulse, while her own hands are busy releasing the buttons of his jacket. She groans in protest when his hands leave her to finish removing the jacket, leaving her bereft of his searing touch. Kara licks her lips watching the muscles of his arms as he pulls the stubborn garment off and lets it drop to the floor. She claws at his tanks pulling them over his head and then his lips are attacking her in another ravenous kiss. She feels heat spread across her belly as his hands drift up and underneath her blouse. Kara breaks the kiss to pull the top over her head and her breath hitches when she feels the moisture of his tongue tracing along the ivy pattern of the sheer black bra. Lee's is stoking her ribcage with his pinkies, while his thumbs trace the outer curves of her tender flesh. She looses all sensibility when he flicks his tongue across her nipple.

"The next bottle of ambrosia I get, I'm giving it to the nuggets" Lee confesses in a reverent whisper.

"Mmm…I may even have to thank Mrs. Tigh" Kara pants with a breathless chuckle.

Lee smiles at the delirious pleasure in Kara's voice and grows harder with the knowledge of the power they hold and share between them. He plants soft kisses up and along her collarbone as his hands heat a path toward her back, releasing the hooks of her bra. He kisses her shoulder as he pulls the straps down on each shoulder, first left, then right, until it drops to his feet.

Kara draws Lee closer to her, encircling his hips with her legs and it's her turn to smile as she feels the effect she's having on him. She kisses the top of his head and then drags her nails across his scalp as he trails kisses down her shoulder to the crook of her arm. A full body shiver overtakes her as his mouth moves to her breast where he nips softly around her areola, teasing her relentlessly. "Lee…ah…please!" Starbuck is not one to beg but she's beyond the red line, a slave to her lust for this god made flesh. When he finally takes her nipple into his greedy mouth, the delicious mix of heat, pain, pleasure, and pressure explode into her blood. "Ah frak," Kara's hips are rolling against Lee's swollen shaft through the fabric of his grays.

Lee lets his hands slowly travel across her toned abdomen to the spot where her skirt has bunched up and his skilled hands find the zipper with ease. They share a softer kiss and small laugh as she wiggles on the piano just enough to allow him to pull the skirt out from beneath her.

Her eyes are shining their truest green, with a happiness that Lee hasn't seen in years. He leans in and kisses her again with all the passion he has to offer and with the offer of all that he is.

Kara's head is spinning at the intensity of this latest assault and she's frightened by the naked honesty in his kiss, touch, and body. She can feel his unspoken declaration with every sense…he loves her. He's said it before, but he means it now…means it in a way she's only ever dreamed. Kara knows what she's fighting for and against now; she's fighting against herself and she's fighting to conquer the fear that her love is not good enough for him. Kara releases a sigh of surrender. Accepting his love vanquishes her fears and the fight is over. Lee can feel it in the way she's trembling in his arms; she loves him.

She strokes her hands across and down the beautiful expanse of his back, savoring the warmth that his body generates in tandem with her own. His fingers are toying with the lace bands of the thong as it slides across her hipbone, while hers are trying to loosen the buckle of his belt. Lee swats her hand playfully and removes the belt himself, while Kara pouts "You're taking all the fun out of this."

"Really?" Lee challenges as he skims his hands across the lace triangle 'covering' her behind. "And here I though the fun was just starting."

Kara is wetter than she's ever been in her life and still Lee's suggestive tone was sending increasing currents through her already primed body. "What did I tell you before, Lee? Actions, not words" she kisses him roughly, biting his lip and dipping in to indulge her craving for the addiction of his mouth.

Lee groans loudly as his fingers find the wet heat between Kara's thighs. She sighs deeply as he breaks the kiss and trails his other hand from the nape of her neck to the valley of her breasts. Using a gentle pressure, he pushes her so that she leans back fully against the piano top. The cool surface is Kara's short respite from the next flood of heat he will unleash. Lee gently pushes the meager fabric of her thong aside, too entranced by her sweet heat to bother removing it fully.

Kara's back arches when he pushes a second long finger inside her and explores the various angles and rhythms that make her sing. She growls when she feels his mouth sear the flesh of her belly and almost giggles when he kisses her navel. His teeth nip at her hip bone and then drag down until they catch the waistband of her thong. He retracts his fingers from their diligent work as he pulls off her panties at a slow torturous pace.

"You know there's a classic literary phrase that I think would apply here" he informs her between dropping feather-light kisses against her inner thigh. "Why with hands when lips would serve much better?" With those words, his tongue descends into the glistening core of her folds.

Kara's never been a fan of historic literature, but damn was she ever grateful that Lee was the studious type. His mouth is pure magic and she's lost in the painful limbo of needing release and staying this way forever.

She's drugging him with her heady scent and slick heat and Lee knows he will do anything to see her come. It's his new mission in life to keep her hot and wet like this forever, gripping his hair, grinding unabashedly against his mouth and tongue. He holds her hips down roughly and she writhes in frustration as he moves his mouth away, tickling her with his breath. Lee smiles at her, depravity smoldering in his eyes, "I want to hear you scream Kara."

She's about to protest when he sucks on her clit with such intensity that she goes blind. As she crosses the line from need to fulfillment, she does exactly as he demanded and screams his name. She continues to mumble incoherently until she feels his strong lips capture her own. Her body is still thrumming with energy, her nerves are too raw from his ministrations, and yet she needs to feel him inside her…now!

Her hands grasp his firm, tight ass and she uses that grip to pull herself into a seated position. Kara's hands slide from back to front and she unzips his pants, pushing them and his boxers off his hips in a slow sensual glide. As he kicks those last obstacles away, she rakes his body with her gaze, appreciation growing with every passing moment. It was obvious long ago that he was ready for her, but fresh anticipation barrels through her at the sight of his cock, rigid and proud…at attention. She wraps her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a thorough kiss and rubbing against his impressive length.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Captain, but I thought the junior officer was the one who was required to salute" she quips with a wiggle of her eyes and hips.

"I think it's safe to say the theme of the evening is frak the regs" he says between lazy kisses across her shoulder. Lee loves this game. And the playful tone of her voice when she engages him in it, makes him even hungrier, more desperate, to be inside her.

"Really…I thought the theme of the evening was frak me?" she counters, shifting her position so that only the tip of him is embraced within her. "So which is it Lee? Frak the regs? Or frak…" her voice falters as his blue eyes stare into hers, "me" she sighs, arching her back as he slowly buries himself into her core.

Her body grips him tightly and he stills after their initial union, panting to catch the breath that her perfection has stolen. Her ardent kiss returns his breath and his stasis is broken with the merest roll of her hips. Lee begins to move within her, rediscovering the angles and spots which made her crumble before, while fighting the primal desire to frak her hard and senseless. He's fascinated by the sweetness of her moans and he leans in to devour the next one from her lips.

Kara seizes the opportunity and quickly wraps her legs securely around his delicious ass, casting one arm around his shoulders, and pushing off the piano and into his arms with the other.

Suddenly it's Lee who is moaning, now standing with Kara inside of him. He adjusts his hold on her, one hand gently exploring her backside and the other maintaining balance at her hip as she begins to rock slowly. "Ah, frak…gods…so…uh…beautiful…Kara…" He captures her hardened nipples between his teeth, teasing her with playful bites, licks, and kisses.

Kara throws her head back in wild abandon and he can feel her clenching him tightly beginning to unfold. Her mind circles back to her earlier speculations about Lee's ability to play her body like an instrument. No doubt, he is an artist. Ah hell…Lee is a frakking prodigy! "Oh holy frak…Lee!" Her blood is screaming, she's screaming, and then her mind and body are silent in her final moment of climax. All noise is muted by the brilliant release of colors and energy…like an explosion in space.

Lee watches her spasm, cry out, and finally facture. His equilibrium is thrown by her display and his body is tense. With her release, her body becomes heavier in his arms and he sits them onto the nearby bench. Her eyes flutter open and Lee is home….drowning in the green of her eyes, in the scent of their sweat, and the folds of her sex…this is home. For several moments he just revels in the beauty of this moment and sending silent prayers of thanks to the gods for his woman surrounding him.

"Lee?" she's regaining her composure and with it, the challenging fire of Starbuck.

"Hmmm?" he drawls lazily.

Her most wicked smile is his only warning before Kara forcefully pushes him down onto the bench, pinning his shoulders, and poising herself above him. She begins to ride him, accelerating to a fevered pitch, brining him to a gasping frenzy before abruptly stopping. She slowly raises her hips, almost releasing him from her grip, and whispers, "Stop holding back Lee. Frak control. Show me raw."

Lee's eyes flare black as his primal instincts are unleashed. He manages to inverse their positions without disengaging their bodies before ramming into her with tremendous force. She quivers beneath him and her face portrays a mixture of slight fear and growing arousal which only serve to strengthen his thrusts. Lee has never trusted himself to be this open, this wanting or demanding with anyone. Her faith in him guides him deeper, faster, and harder, until the crescendo of their cries and moans make them horse. All the tension, frustration, sadness, and anticipation of his life distills into the precursory moment, he feels her coming again and all of those emotions and fears are exorcised when he tumbles after her into oblivion. The fallout of their combined explosion is pure bliss.

For the next few moments then lay entwined, just savoring this time and committing all the details to memory. Lee finally shifts back, aware that his weight must be crushing her, only to have Kara pull him back in, "Mmm, don't go yet! I'll get cold."

Lee smiles at her petulant protest and kisses her collar-bone, "Now we can't have that can we?"

"Nope. Besides, it's your responsibility as CAG to keep the best pilot in the fleet healthy." Her comment distracts him from his exploration and she curses herself for mentioning their flagrant dismissal of the fraternization policy. Frak!

Lee looks up at her, his face suddenly serious and he can see fear in her eyes, "Kara…if you think that I'm going to admit that you're the better pilot just because I love you and that was the best sex I've ever had, then you're dreaming?"

He's laughing deeply as she smacks his shoulder, "You're an ass!"

"You love my ass."

She skims her hands down across said posterior, feigning debate of the point, "Not as much as I love you" she decides. His smile is brilliant and Kara pulls him in for a chaste kiss, followed by a quick pinch of his ass that causes Lee to yelp in surprise. She giggles uncontrollably, "But I still like your ass a lot!"

There's a sound of loud voices and activity coming from the door backstage and they share a quick panicked look. They scurry to grab their clothes and dress as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Frak…Lee where is my thong?" she whispers vehemently. Kara has no intention of leaving such a sweet token of this day behind.

Lee pats his pocket, "Don't worry I've got it." He quickly grabs the sheet music off the piano, before following her at breakneck speed toward the front exit.

They continue their hurried pace until they make it to the landing bay, where Kara promptly drops back against the wall and collapses in a fit of hysterical laughter. "Oh my Gods! Do you think they saw us?"

"I don't think so, but that would have been really embarrassing."

"Aw, come on, what could they do to us? Call our parents?" her laughter hitches as the implications of that statement sink in and the two share an anxious glance.

Lee chuckles uneasily, "We have to get off Cloud Nine. We may not have been caught, but it won't take long for them to figure out what happened on that stage."

"Lee, you and I both know that the thought of possibly getting caught is a huge turn on."

"A debate for another time," he tells her kissing her deeply, "but right now, you need to get on that transport for Galactica. It looks like she'll be taking off in the next few minutes so you better hurry."

"What about you?"

"I'll catch the next one."

"What about my underwear?"

Lee's smile is slow and sexy, "Meet me at the Triad table tonight and maybe you can get them back."


	4. PDA's are a Good Think

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters or universe, just playing with them, will return them unharmed and without making a profit.

Cally checks the mag locks one last time before the raptor door opens. "Captain Adama, welcome back to Galactica sir. We weren't expecting you back until morning. I take it the supply mission on Cloud Nine went well?"

"Better than I hoped" Lee remarks with a slightly goofy grin. He notices the puzzled look that Cally is giving him and quickly dons a more serious expression. "Did anything noteworthy happen while I was away?"

"Well sir, there was a little incident on deck about an hour ago."

Frak! That was about the time that Kara's shuttle came back. His gut is telling him that this is not going to be good. "Okay…am I supposed to guess Specialist, or are you going to tell me?"

"Starbuck decked Lt. Birch after he made some comment about her attire."

Lee nods in understanding, but quickly realizes that that was a mistake. He shouldn't understand since he is not supposed to be frakking his second in command, and therefore should have no knowledge of her attire. Damn this is getting complicated and it's only day one. Lee contorts his face into a mask of confusion, "I can understand Starbuck decking Birch, since she's never really liked him. But over her clothes, now that's weird? What did he say?" He sends a silent prayer to the Lords of Kobol that Cally would buy his explanation.

Her accusatory gaze clears and is replaced with an excited smile, "Well she was dressed up for something, in a skirt, heels, and everything. Then Birch made some remark about Starbuck paying a visit to the Vice President and she answered him with a right hook. Serves him right if you ask me, sir. The XO was going to throw her in the brig, but Starbuck got in his face, telling him that Birch was insubordinate and way out of line. Birch was already embarrassed and didn't want it to escalate further, so he asked Tigh to drop the charges."

"Thanks for the info Cally. Where's Birch?" he asks, trying to keep his temper in check.

"No one knows sir. My guess would be hiding from Starbuck. Or she may have gotten to him already and we may never find the body" she adds with a slight smirk.

Lee returns the gesture, "And Starbuck?"

"She said something about needing a drink and Triad, so my guess would be the rec room."

"Well I better check the roster and make sure Birch isn't flying with Starbuck anytime soon." Or with me, he adds mentally. "Have a good night Cally."

She snaps him a quick salute, "You too sir." She watches him as he leaves the hanger bay…um, um, um…Apollo doesn't even begin to cover it she thinks. Too bad he's taken.

Cally had her suspicions about Starbucks outfit and activities tonight, and her conversation with Captain Adama, just now, served to verify that theory. She knows for a fact that Starbuck went over to Cloud Nine, she saw her get on the transport, but she looked decidedly more ruffled, yet satisfied when she returned. As for Lee, well, she's never seen him smile so much. There were a few moments during their discussion that she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at his miserable attempts to look calm and discrete. She laughs now just remembering his flimsy explanations and excuses. This, seemingly, unprovoked outburst draws the attention of her fellow deck crew members, which only makes her laugh harder. She hopes that Apollo and Starbuck have enough sense to hit the showers, because the clincher was the fact that they both smelled like sex. Cally finally wipes the tears from her eyes and takes a few deep breathes to compose herself; she still has a post flight to do.

Lee is navigating the back corridors of Galactica, heading for the pilot rec room, when he spots his quarry in a deserted hallway. She's still wearing her outfit from earlier and Lee can feel his body reacting to her presence, despite the fact she's three feet away. "I thought you would've changed by now."

"Well I would have, but there were too many pilots in quarters and it would've been difficult to explain why I was wearing a skirt and no underwear." Actually that's bullshit, but she wants her panties back and this should prompt Lee to return them, without her having to actually ask. He'd made her beg for too many things today; a flood of memories washes over her and Kara feels liquid heat spread between her thighs. She clamps down on her hormones, those panties are hers and she'll be damned if she's going to beg for them.

Lee smiles deviously, "You really think that story is going to work on me? We've all seen each other naked a thousand times. No, no. If you want your panties back," he pats his right pocket where he'd stashed her thong in their hasty retreat, "you'll have to earn them."

Kara raises her eyebrows at that, "Fine. Keep them. You're obviously attached to them. Never really took you for the kinky type who would go for that sort of thing, but hell, to each his own."

"Whatever. So what's this I hear about you beating on my pilots?"

Kara rolls her eyes dramatically, "Trust me Lee, he deserved it and he only got off light because I was in a good mood."

Lee's smile returns, at that last bit, "Really, why so happy?"

Kara closes the space between them, pushing Lee against the bulkhead, grinding her hips against his growing erection, "I could ask you the same question Captain. But I'd rather skip the Q&A and just have you frak me right here and now." She kisses him hungrily, they'd been apart less than 2 hours and Kara already felt deprived. That, and she has a plan.

Lee's hands snake around her backside and caress her from the exquisite curve of her ass, along the small of her back, to the nape of her neck, finally burying his fingertips into her hair, deepening their kiss. She sighs into his mouth and the break in contact is enough to bring reality crashing back in. He holds her hips firmly and pushes them back from his own, groaning from the effort of denying himself, "Kara, we can't do this here. Anyone could come around that corner and see us. We already had one close call today, we need to be discrete."

"But the thrill of getting caught is half the fun" she replies, tracing a finger nail down his chest to his groin. She takes his rigid length into her hand and begins to massage him, "I've seen you unleashed Lee and it's beautiful." Kara increases the pressure and rhythm on his cock, while working to remove his pants with her free hand.

"Lords Kara…agh…you're killing me" he pants before crushing his lips against her roguish smile. He feels the cool air against his hot flesh as she pushes his boxers past his hips and his fingers trace up the back of her thighs seeking that delectable heat. But suddenly, she breaks their kiss and swats his hands away, "What the…" the last word dies from his lips as he becomes entranced by her mouth.

Kara seductively rolls her tongue across her lips and purrs into his ear, "If you don't think it's worth the risk…if you really want me to stop, all you have to do is ask." With that she sinks down onto her knees, gliding her hand down his shaft, before she takes the tip of his cock into her mouth. His moan enthralls her and she begins to suck him at a slow torturous pace. Her fingers work in synch with her lips and tongue and she ventures deeper down his length with each pass, until she's swallowing him completely. With her free hand she massages his balls and Lee groans out her name between gritted teeth. Feeling the swell in his sack and the taste of pre-cum in her mouth, almost makes her revise her strategy...almost.

Lee is beyond the capacity for thought. All he knows is that Kara is giving him a mind altering blowjob in a deserted, but by no means private, corridor and he's going to die from the pleasurable currents racing through him if he doesn't come soon. Her skill is beyond anything he's ever encountered before and he thanks the gods that she is now his. He hears a heavy footfall in the distance but he's too close to the edge to care. He wouldn't even care if Tigh walked around the corner and caught them. As long as Kara continues to suck his dick, Lee's worries are non-existent.

Kara decides that Lee is sufficiently primed for her evil plan to be executed. She pops him out of her mouth, with a final lavish swirl of her tongue across his tip, and stands up, pulling her thong panties from his pocket in the process. She takes a step back from a very bewildered Apollo, "Sucks when someone fraks with you doesn't it? Denying you what you want?" she says while twirling the thong with a flourish "I'd say I earned these, don't you think?"

"What?" Lee sputters in confusion. His mind is hazy and the only clear voice is the one telling him to apologize or do whatever the hell she wants…anything to have her mouth surrounding him again.

Kara's eyes are dancing with triumph, but her heart is breaking a little at the truly pathetic look on Lee's face. But his earlier taunting rings in her ears and she's aroused by the prospect of what he'll do to pay her back. "I figure that I've got a good five minute head start before you're able to walk again" she assesses keenly. She swiftly turns her back on him and begins to walk towards the main corridor.

"Kara, you can't leave me like this!" Lee insists with labored breath.

"You can finish up on your own. True it won't be nearly as good, because let's face it, I'm the best, but I'm leaving the mighty Apollo" she leers at his glistening cock, "in very capable hands."

"I am going to get you for this if it's the last thing I do Kara."

"I know…but you'll have to catch me first" she throws back with a grin.


	5. The Bluff

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters or universe, just playing with them, will return them unharmed and without making a profit.

Lee Adama is angry! No. Angry is too mild a word for what he's feeling at this precise moment…livid? No, still not conveying the appropriate amount of hostility. Murderous? Ah…that's it…that's the one.

It turns out the heavy footfall he'd heard while Kara's hot mouth was at work, belonged to a couple of marines who were patrolling the causeway. Moments after she had left him to 'finish up on his own,' Lee found himself hiding in a broom closet, rapidly jerking off as quietly as possible to avoid detection. A small part of him wonders if Starbuck heard them coming, and that's what motivated her to cut and run. Kara said that the thrill of getting caught was a huge turn on, but actually getting caught…well that's entirely different. A small grin hitches at the corner of Lee's mouth, 'Who am I kidding' he thinks; she did it because she wanted to make him suffer for playing keep-away with her panties and for her own damn amusement.

Just because Lee can see the humor in this, doesn't mean she's getting away with it…hell no! If Kara wants to pull a Starbuck, then she'd better be prepared for the wrath of a god. As of this moment…Apollo is on the hunt.

"Come on Starbuck, you can't show up at the Triad table dressed like that without an explanation" Hotdog whines.

"What's the matter Hotdog?" Kara taunts, leaning forward exposing a bit of cleavage to the table, "Are you having trouble staying focused?"

At first, only Dee gives a slight giggle, but when Hotdog shakes his head, obviously trying to unfog his brain, the whole table erupts in laughter.

"Frak you all!" Hotdog replies, hotly. His cheeks are flushing with embarrassment and Kara takes pity on him, "Everyone raise your glass to Hotdog, the only one brave enough to ask the question none of the rest of you dared." She tips her glass towards Hotdog and downs her shot; the rest of the table follows suit.

"Well after what happened to Lt. Birch, I can understand their hesitance." Kara suppresses a shiver at the sound of his voice and smiles brightly as she takes in the sight of Lee leaning against the hatch frame. "But you still didn't answer his question Lieutenant."

Kara is acutely aware of the five pairs of eyes at the Triad table who are watching this exchange intently as she answers, "I'm trying to teach the crew about the dangers of distraction. Better they learn about it here in a controlled environment, than out in the field."

Lee rolls his eyes and the triad table descends into another fit of laughter.

Kara uses this lull to appraise her current situation. Contrary to what she expected, Lee doesn't seem at all angry. Instead his manner is decidedly cool and casual, but the way he is looking at her causes the small hairs at the nape of her neck to stand on edge. She recognizes that look now, eyes that hold pure determination mingled with a sexy grin of promise…she's being hunted. The heat of being trapped in his gaze dries her mouth, but the welcoming shouts of the rest of the table grant her a short reprieve.

"Hey Captain, you up for a game?" Kat asks.

"Yeah, someone's got to break Starbucks winning streak" Gaeta adds with the tiniest hint of envy.

"You can have my seat sir, I've got an early shift tomorrow" Racetrack offers, vacating the seat on Kara's left.

"Thanks, Racetrack. Have a good night." Lee adds as she passes him to exit.

The way that Racetrack smiles at Lee, makes Kara's blood seethe. But the smug grin he throws her way when he looks back toward the table, nearly motivates her want to walk over and deck him. He is hers, damn it! But that doesn't mean he can get cocky on her.

Kara shuffles the deck expertly to quell her anger, but her gaze drifts to watch the muscles in Lee's arms flex as he pushes himself from the hatchway. She can't help but notice the powerful grace in his body as he stalks towards the table. Maybe it's just her imagination, but his every move tonight emits a predatory air. No one else seems aware of it. But then again, perhaps that's because they're not the prey. Her body is tingling with anticipation as he slowly sinks into the chair beside her.

"Feeling lucky tonight?" Kat asks.

"Can't see how my luck could get worse, after what happened to me this afternoon" Lee replies casually.

Kara's anticipation has progressed to outright fear. 'What the hell is he playing at!' she thinks, instead she says, "Ante up."

As cubits hit the table, Hotdog asks, "What happened?"

Lee grimaces, "Well I don't want to get into the specifics…let's just say I was very disappointed in the performance of one of my pilots today and leave it at that." Lee can see the veins throbbing in Starbucks' neck as she grits her teeth trying to restrain herself. Phase One – Piss off Kara…check.

"The bet is to you Lieutenant," Dee's soft voice interrupts.

Kara takes a quick look at her cards and bets a sizeable sum without saying a word. Normally she's the chatty type when playing Triad, but she's too frightened of what might come out of her mouth if she opens it right now. The things she wants to say to Lee for that backhanded comment are likely to cause the innocent nuggets and crew to go deaf from the volume, if not the profanity.

Apart from Lee, Hotdog is the only one to call her bet. The normal chatter and griping has returned and Kara feels herself begin to relax. Since she can't scream at Lee, she'll do the next best thing…she'll embarrass him. "Did you guys know that during his academy days, your CAG was thrown into the brig for indecent exposure?"

The table falls absolutely still. Kara smirks at the shocked faces looking quickly between her and Apollo. Her glee diminishes a bit when she notices that there's a sly smile on Lee's face. Frak it, the bastard almost looks pleased at this turn of events.

Hotdog cracks first, "No frakking way?"

"True" Lee concedes, taking two new cards. "In my third year of flight school I was caught in a most compromising position with a first year cadet. I honestly didn't think anyone would be able to see us from down there" Lee admits with a reminiscent smile.

"Down there?" Kat prompts.

"They were on top of a viper" Kara supplies, "and the Sergeant at Arms happened to use the hanger bay as a shortcut to his final destination, unintentionally catching the floor show in the process." Despite herself, Kara can't help but smile when she reflects on the cherished memory of walking into the brig the next morning to bail Lee out of hack.

"How did you manage to stay on top?" Lt. Gaeta asks, with such genuine curiosity that everyone breaks out into hysterical laughter.

"It's just one of those things they teach viper pilots in flight school." Lee replies his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I didn't see that on the course syllabus. Hey Starbuck, when do we get to that lesson?" Hotdog asks waggling his brows, while folding his hand.

Kara shakes her head, "Sorry Hotdog, we had to drop it from the program for budget reasons. There aren't enough cubits left in the fleet to persuade the ladies of Galactica to sleep with you."

Kat laughs so hard she snorts ambrosia up her nose, spurring a coughing fit that has Dee simultaneously patting her back and snickering.

"How did we get on this topic anyway?" Kara wonders aloud.

"Starbuck, you and your big mouth initiated this discussion while attempting to humiliate me, remember?" Lee replies, gently nudging her with his shoulder.

"Well obviously it didn't work, so I'll just have to try again" she proclaims brightly. "And incidentally I do not have a big mouth."

"Oh, please Starbuck, you're the biggest trash talker I've ever met...especially when cards are involved."

"Really?"

Lee raises his hands and looks for affirmation from the rest of the table.

Kara follows his gesture to see that everyone is avoiding her gaze and trying desperately not to laugh at her displeasure. "I'm not the only one guilty of trying to smooth talk the table, Lee. Just the other day you were telling my nuggets about my arrest on Picon."

"Which one?" Lee asks. Kara's eyes narrow at him…okay maybe he over-did step one. Time to move on to phase two.

Lee shakes his head, "Alright Kara, how about this…it's just you and me…heads up…loser must remain silent for the next 20 minutes. For every sentence they let slip during that time, they will have to answer a corresponding number of questions from the table. Deal?"

There's a twisting sensation in Kara's gut warning her not to take this bet, but Lee's smile is infuriating and Starbuck has a reputation to uphold. "Call."

Lee turns over his cards, "Four on a run."

"Frak!" Kara hisses dropping her 3 on a run into view.

"That's one." Lee laughs at the perplexed look on Kara's face and explains "that's one sentence and one question from the crowd. The next 19 minutes are going to be mighty interesting."

Kara's response is to reiterate her earlier sentiment through sign language. She then sets her jaw firmly in place, tosses in her ante, and resolutely stares straight ahead. Kat and Hotdog are making faces at her from the other side of the table; she'll deal with them later. Dee and Gaeta are trying to bait her into talking by commenting how the marines took down the pilots in the last pyramid game on Galactica before the war began. Amateurs, she thinks. And it's at that precise moment when she feels the warmth of Lee's hand gently caress her knee.

Beginning phase three. From the periphery of his vision, Lee can see Kara's eyes widen in shock and he feels her body tremble at his warm touch. He begins talking to the nuggets about flight maneuvers while idly sliding his fingers up her thigh.

Kara's astonishment is so complete it doesn't even occur to her to oppose his advance. Giving Lee head in an empty corridor is one thing, but fingering her at the Triad table, with four co-workers sitting close by, is just frakking insane. All thoughts of resistance or reason disappear completely, when his fingertips begin to draw lazy circles against her inner thigh. Lee's hand is so lithe and warm against her sensitive flesh, that she finds herself spreading her legs wider to allow better access.

The edge of Lee's lips hitch into a repressed grin when he feels the muscles in her legs flex, then separate. Honestly, he expected her to put up more of a fight, but apparently their little encounter in the causeway got her riled as well. He wonders if she ever got around to putting that thong back on.

Dee looks to her left, "Starbuck? Ten to you?"

Kara tosses in her money without even glancing at her cards. There's a burning flush rising into her skin and she barely suppresses a moan when Lee's fingers tickle the soft hairs surrounding her heat. She bites her lower lip and the slight sting of pain centers her in the present, where everyone is looking at her with a hint of concern. Except Lee…the bastard actually looks smug.

Definitely no panties, Lee confirms. With amusement written across his face he asks, "Starbuck, is staying silent really so difficult that you need to bite your mouth to keep it shut?"

Kara sends a glare around the table, silencing any laughter and finally falling on Lee. She smiles sweetly and clenches her thighs together, trapping his hand. 'Take that Capt. Tight Ass.' But the victory is fleeting. By leaving Lee's hand no retreat, he simply presses forward towards his goal, creating sinful friction in his quest.

Damn, her legs were strong. And their bizarre behavior is starting to draw attention, "I'll raise to 25" he adds.

Kara is fighting every urge to jump Lee right now. Her first objective is the frak him senseless, her second to murder him in his post-coital sleep for putting her through this. He parts her folds and gently begins to stroke her with uncanny precision. He teases her, wetting his finger around her opening, before sliding up to create feather-light circles around the swollen nub of her clit. Kara's toes are curling and she's gone deaf from the sound of her pulse pounding in her ears. Faintly she can hear the rest of the table continuing with the game, oblivious to the fact their CAG is getting off the Lead Pilot, right under their noses. Noses…scent…gods…how the hell can they not smell the scent of sex permeating off her right now? She can almost taste it in the air around them. 'Okay focus Starbuck, the bet is to you…just Lee & Kat left in. Take a look at the cards…not bad…oh…oh...good…very good…frak…gods.' She's about to fall over the edge, cards poised at her mouth to obscure her heavy breathing, when Lee's fingers stop.

He has her attention now. Although he's desperate to feel her come against him, Lee wants to make this last, wants to make her pay for that little stunt in the hallway. "Well Starbuck are you in?" he emphasizes sliding one finger deep inside her "Or out?" he asks withdrawing his index finger, his thumb rubbing her clit again.

The words tumble from her lips before she can stop them, "Both…uh…I mean" she looks around with a self-deprecating smile and takes a deep breath to regain her demeanor, "In."

"In it is." Lee smiles pushing deep into her moist flesh, feeling her shudder and gently rock into his hand. "By the way, we'll count that blurb as one sentence. You're up to two, Starbuck, with about 9 minutes to go."

"I think we should start considering questions now?" Hotdog suggests. "I for one would like to know how Starbuck got her call sign."

Despite the mind-numbing bliss that Lee's gifted hand is creating, Kara's head shoots up at this suggestion.

"No!" Lee refuses sternly, "Telling someone about the origin of your call sign is a very personal thing, it's not something to be shared on a bet. Sorry guys, but I'll actually pull rank on that one."

"Fine" Hotdog pouts, "How many you want Kat?"

"I'll take two."

"Starbuck, how many?"

Kara looks at her cards again, considering.

"Come on Kara, we're not plotting a jump here…how many do you want? One? Two?" at this Lee thrust a second finger into her core, "Three?" he finishes with a wicked grin.

Kara is certain she will blow their cover if Lee adds a third finger, until she feels the gentle pressure of his thumb return to that swollen apex of nerves. She is lost, in the total agony of want. Her hand only needs 2 new cards, but Kara raises her fingers to indicate 3, more so to Lee than Hotdog.

Lee takes one card and can't help but notice the slight whimper that escapes from Kara's throat. He's growing harder with each passing moment, his cock bulging with the anticipation of replacing his hand inside her.

"I'll check" Kat offers.

"Hey, I've got one," Hotdog chimes in excitedly, "I'd like to know if the Almighty Starbuck has worn her birthday gift from the nuggets."

"Perfect" Kat seconds.

Kara loosens her iron grip on the table's edge to indicate a check as well. 'How much longer can he keep this up?' she thinks, clutching the cool metal again as the spring within her winds another notch.

As if reading her mind Lee announces, "You'll get your answers soon enough guys, just one more minute, Starbuck. Oh, and I'm in for thirty."

Kat promptly folds, adding "I think we're obligated to ask at least one sex question."

"How many? Who was the best?" Gaeta offers.

Hotdog grins, "How about most unusual place?"

"Kara, thirty to you. Call, raise, or fold?" Lee leans in close to her ear so that only Kara can hear him, "I don't give damn as long as you come for me. I want to feel you shatter…right here, right now, in front of all these people…but just for me."

The combination of his words and the predatory growl to his voice, pitches her over the edge. Her orgasm is so blinding and intense that Kara looses all control, bucking and spasming against his hand, before throwing her head down to the table exclaiming with a breathless cry, "AH…FRAK ME!" Stony silence encompasses the room following her outburst and Kara is vaguely aware of the significance of that detail. 'Oh shit.'

Lee extracts his hand from her lap and brings his head closer to hers which is resolutely buried in her arms on the Triad table. He clears his throat and asks loudly, "Starbuck…I'm not sure how to interpret that? Was that 'Frak me' a fold or a raise?"

The tension melts away as the whole table erupts in boisterous laughter. Kara is equal parts grateful and annoyed. She presses herself back up in her seat, "I'm sorry, did I say frak me? What I meant was frak you! I'll see your 30 and raise you another 100."

Lee shakes his head, folds his hand, and grins broadly, "Take it. I'd rather get straight to the questions anyway" he adds with a wink.

"Including that last one, you owe us 3 Starbuck" Gaeta reminds.

"Actually, it's just two" Lee corrects. "She was outside the time limit on that last one…though barely."

"Okay, I heard the one about my birthday present…are you sure you want to waste a question on that?" Kara smiles innocently.

"Frak yeah" Hotdog replies and the rest of the table nods in agreement.

"As a matter of fact, I'm wearing them now. I washed them out 10 times just in case my nuggets lied about them never being worn. Next question…and better make it good because it's your last."

Dee holds her hand up, "I think I've got it. What is the most public setting in which you've engaged in a sexual activity?"

Hotdog is impressed with innocent little Dee's very naughty question, "Nice one!"

Lee looks at Kara, "Has to be Zach at that concert on Picon? There were about 1200 witnesses."

Kara scoffs, "It was only kissing and some heavy petting…I assume this group is asking for something more adult in content." There's a general murmur of ascent in the group, so Kara proceeds, "In that case, the answer is…here."

Lee can hear each of the questions…What? Who? When?…but they are fired in such rapid succession that he has no idea who asked what.

Kara just smiles serenely, "Bet you wish you'd asked that one first, huh? Too bad. And now if you'll excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I'm due for some rack time. It's been a pleasure" she throws Lee a quick wink and then she's gone.

It would be too obvious if Lee left the table right after Starbuck; his state of physical arousal would give them away if her climactic display didn't already. So Lee stays to play the next three hands, then yawns and stands, stretching out his taunt muscles. "I've got an early meeting with the President tomorrow. G'Night guys."

He's gone only five minutes before Gaeta looks up at the remaining players asking, "Does anyone here have any doubts as to Starbuck's what, who, and when?"

Smiles and chuckles break out at all corners of the table and Hotdog adds knowingly, "I told you that lingerie was a good birthday gift."

Lee makes his way to officers' quarters and cautiously pulls the hatch open. He's surprised to find Kara curled up in her rack, snoring lightly, with contentment clear in her features. He leans down and places a gentle but firm kiss on her parted lips and feels a swoop of happiness when she moans his name.

Kara's eyes flutter open and she smiles sleepily, "I was having a nice dream, where the very by-the-book CAG was ravishing me in front of half of Galactica."

"You know, as much as I enjoyed all our public activities today," Lee brushes a stray hair from her cheek, "I'd really love to have you all to myself."

"Let me check my calendar…tonight? Tomorrow? Everyday until we both collapse?" Kara teases.

Lee's voice is intoned with the deepest sincerity and there's no teasing, only love in his eyes when he tells her, "Always, Kara. Always."

Their lips meet in the sweetest of kisses; silently sealing their pact…they belong to each other.

The End!

**Author's Note: Hopefully having the whole series tied together has made it easier to read and if you missed a chapter because of my bizzare original posting structure, I apologize. Reviews are always great. Let me know if you loved it or hated it. Just love the blue button.**


End file.
